


Awakening

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [40]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Leonard Snart Lives, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: The Legends find their Leonard in 1990, but he's not the same as he was...





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> @misscrazyfangirl321 asked for Captain Canary + 8. things you said when you were crying
> 
> The muse ran away a little from me.

She still can’t comprehend that this has actually happened. After all their losses, they finally have a win. They really hadn’t expected that they would ever see Leonard Snart again after his doppelganger returned to his earth. But then a miracle happened when they found the latest anachronism- Captain Cold. The one who had been yanked out in the moment of his death when time shattered.

Apparently Amaya hadn’t been the only person who Sara had saved when she had broken time.

Their formerly dead teammate was now in a chair in the med bay. He’d been a comatose John Doe in the hospital when they’d stumbled across him in 1990. Gideon was unsure of why he had fallen into it, but speculated it had been caused by the Oculus. Fortunately, she had reported there was brain activity and projected him to wake up at any moment.

Sara and Mick had both stayed with him since he’d come aboard. The latter had gone to get food for both of them since Sara refused to budge from his side. As she sat alone, the assassin reached out and grasped his hand. Something welled up in the corner of her eye as she thought of the last time she’d seen him, the last things he’d said to her. She still remembered their last real conversation in her room before the battle at the Oculus. Promises of hope are hard to forget after all.

“I’ve missed you,” she told him softly. “You left a bigger hole than anyone wants to admit.”

She brushed the back of her hand against her eyes. More tears only took their place.

“I thought I was over you,” Sara continued. “But then we saw you in that hospital and I just remembered...everything. The bar, Russia, freezing to death with you. It all came back to me. I knew I couldn’t leave you behind, but I didn’t realize how much I’d missed you until I saw you there.”

On the screen to her left, his vitals began to rise a little. 

“I just need you to come back,” she whispered as the tears finally streaked down her cheeks. “We all need you back.”

Leonard’s eyes opened slowly then. Sara inhaled sharply and rose to her feet. Quickly, she wiped the tears away. He’d make some quip about her crying over him that would make her smile anyways.

“Leonard?” she asked as he rotated his head towards her.

His lips parted. “There are no strings on me.”

Sara raised her eyebrows. Of all the things she’d expected him to say, a Pinocchio reference was not among them. “Huh?”

“No strings on me,” he murmured, sitting up and rising from the chair. “No strings...”

The relief she’d felt when Leonard woke up started to change to concern. Sara moved over to where he was now looking around the room.

“Leonard, look at me,” she said. “You’re back on the Waverider. You’re alive and safe.”

“He broke my sister’s heart,” Leonard mumbled, not meeting her eyes. “Only fair I break his.”

Sara’s frown deepened. “What are you saying?”

“Don't mind him. He's still sore about having to leave 2046.”

Leonard picked up a scalpel. Sara drew out her knife, but Leonard didn’t approach her. Instead, he walked over to the wall and started to carve something into it with the tool in his hands. Soon, she realized it looked like a bunch of symbols, but she couldn’t place where she’d seen them.

“Boss?”

Sara turned around to see Mick standing by the door with a tray in his hand. His expression was one of bafflement. 

Leonard looked back with a little half smirk. “Hello, Cisco. What exactly are your intentions with my sister?”

Mick walked up to Sara. “Why does he think I’m the nerd?”

“I don’t know,” Sara answered as Leonard continued to carve the symbols. “But I think something happened to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
